Three Little Words
by Arabella-x
Summary: Blair hears three little words from two very different men. Cute, fluffy, sad. Before anyone reads this, I LOVE CHUCK AND BLAIR : no hate please xx CxB with a slight DxB.


_"I love you."_

Blair Waldorf watched her boyfriend cook breakfast for them both. Her eyes traced the his wide shoulders blades down to his white socks, where she let out a sigh.

"Dan, what I have I told you about white socks? They are not acceptable!"

Dan turned and locked eyes with Blair and grinned sheepishly. "I forgot." His eyes fell to her lips and he moved closer. "Besides, I don't think I'll be wearing them much longer." He touched the back of her neck, and placed a soft, sweet kiss onto her lips, then her cheek, and then her neck.

"_I love you."_ It was a stupid phrase, really. Blair kicked off her heels while Dan unbuttoned his shirt. Who decided that you _had_ to say it in a relationship? Which idiotic person decided it would be a good idea to make rules on love? Ever since Dan had said those three little words, Blair couldn't push them out of her mind. They'd both pretended it had never happened, but Blair wasn't sure why she couldn't respond when he said it. She just couldn't bring the words to her lips. It didn't even matter, she decided, as Dan slid down the strap of her dress. She and Dan were perfectly happy in their relationship, and she wasn't going to let three little words ruin it.

...

Chuck Bass poured another drink. _Bart. Elizabeth. Diana. Jack._ The names swirled round his head, pushed by the bourbon. Why were there so many lies? Why was everyone so messed up? Chuck never stood a chance with "parents" like them. He was never going to be able to function properly, but he'd figured that out a long time ago.

It was easier to drink it away. He'd lain off the alcohol lately, but this? This was too much. Discovering your dead dad is alive and may or may not even be your father was too messed up for even Chuck's mind. And that's without adding your ex-girlfriend and love of your life slept with your uncle who may actually be your dad, and your best friend may have slept with your mom? Chuck pressed his knuckles into his skull and rubbed his brain. He was hurting.

...

"I'll see you later." Dan kissed Blair one last time as she left the loft and headed back home. She needed a drink. Blair wasn't one to depend on alcohol, but something about today made her crave the sweet relief. It wasn't like she was getting that from Dan…

Blair cringed as the thought passed through her head. She would never say it out loud. After that first, awkward encounter her and Dan experienced she'd thought they had gotten over their little setback, but today proved something else. It wasn't like the sex was bad, it just wasn't enough. It was normal, decent sex and Blair was sure most couples would be happy to live like that, but she couldn't help but want more. If only Dan could be a bit more like…

"Miss Blair, I wasn't expecting you." Dorota and Blair had collided in the hallway. Blair hadn't even realised she was already home.

"I-Well-_Yes_, Dorota. Just dropped by to change my clothes then heading to meet Serena." Blair's flustered face made Dorota frown, but she said nothing and carried on folding Blair's new dresses. Blair quickly changed and escaped as quickly as she could, still feeling confused by her mind. The only thing that she could think of was to go for a walk to clear her head and purge any impure thoughts that she should definately not be having. She determindly kept her thoughts on Dan and the way his hand felt curled into hers, the way his stubble felt against her cheeks and the way he connected with her on a higher, intellectual level that none of her other friends did.

...

She didn't even realise where she was. The Empire Hotel stood before her, and Blair's eyes were drawn to the top penthouse where she knew Chuck would be. Hesitating, Blair stepped into the hotel and slowly made her way towards his room. Chuck needed a friend right now, and while Blair wasn't sure if she could be that to him, she had to try. He needed her.

She was not prepared for the sight she would walk into, and her heart twisted when she witnessed Chuck Bass sitting in a dark room, one hand holding his head up and the other clutching a glass. His eyes were wide and staring into nothing, while his shirt was ruffled and unbuttoned. His hair was messed up and sticking out from all directions. And the minute he heard the door open and looked up, his eyes told Blair the story of his soul.

"Oh, Chuck." She dropped her bag and ran to his side, pulling his head against her chest. "It's okay, Chuck. We're here. _I'm_ here."

His hand touched her waist, pulling her closer to him as he searched for the comfort he needed. "I don't know what to do."

"I know, I know. But this is not your fault. We'll work it out, Chuck. Together. I can't even imagine what this must be like for you, and I'm just sorry it took me so long to be here for you."

"You're here now?" He meant it as a statement, but it had somehow came out like a question.

"Always."

"He's alive. He's been alive and he left me. Did my own father hate me that much he faked his own death? Could he not stand to be around me any longer? Am I that bad, Blair?" His voice broke on the end note and it took everything he had not to break down in front of her.

"No." She whispered, running her fingers through his hair. "No, you're not. You're amazing, Chuck, and whatever Bart done had nothing to do with you, do you understand me? He loved you in his own way, and he showed that by leaving you Bass Industries. He loved you. I don't know why he done what he done, but it wasn't your fault. I promise. Besides, it was his loss. You have turned into more of a man that Bart ever was, and I am so proud of you."

"Thank you." He couldn't say anything else. He was scared of what would follow, he was scared of more rejection from Blair Waldorf. Instead, he took her hand and led her to his bed where they lay down, her arm wrapped protectively around him. He inhaled deeply, trying to keep her smell latched onto his memory as this could be his last chance of being this close. They sat in silence for a short period.

"I'm sorry I accused you of trying to buy me back." Blair muttered.

Chuck's eyes widened in suprise. "It's fine, Blair. I understand why you'd think that, but it wasn't like that, I swear."

"I believe you, I guess you could say I have some issues these days..." Blair laughed sarastically, thinking back to Louis and his stupid scheme.

"I apologise for every way I've ever hurt you."

"Shh, Chuck." Blair pressed her finger to his lips."I forgave you for that a long time ago, and I want to thank you for doing the most generous thing anyone has ever done for me; giving me back my freedom."

"Of course, I want you to be happy. I'm just sorry..."

Blair cut him off. "It was a long time ago. We hurt each other but we're not those people anymore."

"I just wish..."

"Chuck! I'm supposed to be cheering you up, not adding more gloom to life. So, would you rather make out with Penelope or never eat double chocolate cookies again?"

Chuck couldn't help but smile at her attempt. "Tough one, I hear Penelope is fond of using her teeth during make out sessions..."

Blair giggled, she'd heard that too. "Well?"

"I would suffer a bleeding tongue the cookies, especially the ones you bake."

Blair licked her lips as she thought of her cookies. She did have help from Dorota baking them, but she liked Chuck to think she was a domestic goddess. Last year, she'd baked Chuck a whole batch of them. She'd iced arrows onto them, and placed the cookies on a trail around her house which finally led to her bedroom where she waited for Chuck. She felt the heat rise in her cheeks at the memory.

Chuck noticed this, because his thoughts were on the exact same occasion. But Dan made Blair happy now, and that was enough for him. He cleared his throat. "Would you rather be poor or make out with Monkey?"

"Make out with Monkey." Blair replied, a little too quickly. They both burst out laughing. "I'm joking, sort of. I just love shopping..." Blair sighed. "Anyway, my turn! Would you rather..."

...

Somehow, somewhere in the middle of the conversation that took them deep into the early hours of the morning, their hands had entwined when they woke up. They both stared at the connection for a moment before Chuck broke it.

"I have to go." Blair got up and readjusted her hair. "Are you okay?"

Chuck nodded and looked out the window, not wanting her to see his eyes. Dammit, she was so beautiful in the mornings. "Last night..."

"You're welcome." Blair smiled, and turned on her heel. "Call me if you need me." She meant it. Last night was innocent, they had only talked about Chuck's situation. The subject of the two of them being together again was never broached, and she couldn't help it if her hand had changed positions during sleep, could she? Yet when she checked her phone and seen Dan's 3 messages asking where she was, she couldn't help but feel guilty. "_Sorry, Dorota was having marriage problems. Long night. Call you soon. -B."_ No point bringing up an unnecessary argument.

"Blair."

She kept focused on the door, scared to turn around. Because she knew that voice. Chuck's voice went deeper and slow when he was going to say something even if he knew he shouldn't, and the sound echoed the penthouse. "Blair." He repeated. "I love you."

She closed her eyes and her breath lashed out. There they were again, those three stupid words. For the second time in twenty-four hours, from two different men. So why did it feel so different this time? Why could she feel the blood rush through her veins, her heart rate fly and he head feel dizzy? Why could she not remember what her own freaking name was?

"Blair?" It was a question this time. His voice was pitched, waiting for her reaction. Her name. Yes, that helped. She was Blair Waldorf.

And he was Chuck Bass.

It only took half a second before her arms were pulled around his neck. She grasped at his locks, desperate to bring him closer. God, she missed this. His lips moved onto her neck and bit down gently, in the way that he knew used to make her go weak. That mouth... she slipped her hands under his shirt, feeling the muscles of his chest. "Kiss me, Chuck."

He lips left her shoulder and he looked into those brown eyes. His thumb traced her cheekbones and tucked a stray bit of glossy hair behind her ear. She bit her lip trying not to jump on him. Slowly, he inched forward, never breaking their gaze. "I missed you." His lips finally connected to hers again, and the fiery passion in both their hearts was ignited. This wasn't just a kiss; this was _the_ kiss. The one all the books talk about and all the movies show; the one that changed everything and and proved that two people could not be apart.

Magnetic forces. Chuck and Blair.

"Wait, stop." She choked out as he hands traced her thigh. He broke away from her swollen lips and waited. "Not like this. Not right now. Just trust me." She placed one last kiss on his nose, and exited the room before she lost all willpower. Chuck watched her go, his heart still racing.

...

"Hey, you." Dan smiled as his girlfriend turned up at the loft. "You okay?"

Blair kept her face honest and she knew Dan was trying to understand her. It wouldn't have been fair on him to sleep with Chuck, and it wouldn't have been fair on Chuck either. Dan has done nothing but care for her, but there was nothing she could do.

It was Chuck Bass.

There was never going to be anyone else. Dan was sweet and caring and loyal, but Blair knew she could get a puppy if she wanted that. It couldn't compete with what she had with Chuck. Raw, twisted, fiery and pure love. They could never be explained, and she couldn't even try. She knew in her heart that she could never be properly happy without him. Chuck made her feel more electric from one glance that Dan could from a night of sex, which pretty much summed it up.

"I'm sorry, Dan. But this isn't my world. This isn't where I need to be. Me and you don't work the way we need too, and neither of us can change that. It doesn't take away the fact that I think you're amazing and talented, because you are. You are a great writer, but I'm not your inspiration and we both know that. We're friends, Dan."

Dan slumped down onto the couch and pressed his fingers into his temple. "As much as I don't want to admit it, I think you're right. But it's Chuck, right?"

Blair couldn't stop the slight smile forming on her lips. "It's always Chuck, I guess." No point lying to him, he'd find out anyway. Dan gave a simple smile, but she knew he was hurting. "I'm sorry." There was nothing else to be said. Dan nodded and gave her light hug before she walked out of the loft.

Dan Humphrey connected to Blair on an more sophisticated level than any of her other friends, and she admired him for that. She admired that he liked black and white movies instead of partying, and that he used words that some people could barely understand. Blair sincerley hoped that they could stay friends because she did enjoy his company, but he just wasn't her destiny.

Chuck Bass was her soulmate. Blair was entranced by everything he represented, but her love for him went so much deeper than that. She loved the way he always bounced back from whatever was thrown at him. She loved the way he had fought for his own accomplishments, and suceeded. She loved how he would never let anyone know when he was scared; except her. She loved that he could probably read her emotions when her back was turned and vice versa. She was inspired by his growth: the way he continued to learn from his mistakes and attempt to fix his wrongdoing. Her favorite thing of all was how he'd broken down his barriers all those years ago and told her he loved her against all odds.

Sure, he may be dark and scheming and a little bit messed up, but so was she. And their past mistakes didn't matter so much anymore; they'd brought them to this point. The point when Blair Waldorf could finally stand up and meet Chuck Bass as her equal. She knocked the door of his penthouse as the smile spread across her face.

"I love you too."

His face was elated as he grabbed her and pulled her close. "Is that a promise, Miss Waldorf?"

"Always, Mr Bass." She couldn't help but giggle as his strong arms confined her and his lips began to make a trail down her shoulder. The wide window of his penthouse showed the entire Upper East Side, and she knew she was finally in the arms of the man she had always, and would always love, for good.

Blair Waldorf was back.

...

_I LOVE CHUCK AND BLAIR :D I really do. But I really don't hate Dan, I think him and Blair make excellent friends, but that's it. Dan is sweet and caring and usually pretty hot, but they really destroyed him by making him sleep with Serena again cheating on Blair. I really hope S6 repairs the BS friendship, it is the core of GG! After Chuck and Blair, of course ;) reviews and requests are always accepted xxx _


End file.
